Sneak Peeks?
by frannyfine29
Summary: Several story ideas I've come up with, of which I need YOUR opinions on. There will be sneak peeks featuring the blues, red, and greens. Such as Dreams Do Come True, a greens story. So review your opinions!
1. Peek 1: Dreams Do Come True

_Hi everyone! Alright, well I got this idea from Kuku88's "__**Previews?"**__. She said it was okay, so don't sue me._

_I know I'm already working on a story, and I'm no where near the end, AND I don't update a lot. BUT, I have so many ideas that I had to get your opinions on. Maybe if I saw what you guys like and don't like, I can forget about the bad ones and focus on the good ones. And update sooner :P_

_So please review whether I should update the story or not! Thanks :)_

_**Dreams Do Come True**__: Greens_

I fell onto my bed; realization striking me right in the gut.

I kept my eyes on the dresser across my room, my mouth still agape.

Butch still stood across from me. I couldn't see his face, but I saw him feet making their way to my side.

"Buttercup," he called in a worried voice. "What's wrong?"

"I...I.." I studdered. I don't know why this was so hard to let out. Sure, I was totally surprised and not to mention bewildered at the moment, but it shouldn't be that hard to spit out.

Especially to Butch. I tell him everything.

Butch grabbed me by the shoulders, causing me to flinch and look into his dark, forest orbs. "Butch...Do you remember that dream I told you I had about a week ago?" I asked, still looking into his eyes of which he stared right back with a look of confusion.

"You mean that dream you had about Blossom hugging Brick?" He removed his arms from my shoulders and stepped back a bit.

"Yeah...That one. But it was more than a hug, she jumped into his arms; both of them were smiling. That's the dream that started it all. I didn't think it was anything at first. It was only a coincidence, is what I thought, but then...then...then..." I babbled on and stuttered.

"Buttercup! Calm yourself. What was a coincidence?!" She practically hollered, he threw his arms into the air.

"The dream! And then I had another one a couple nights later with Bubbles and Boomer, and it was so strange! What if these aren't coincidences, Butch?" I explained.

He threw his arms to the side of his head. His face looked frustrated and confused. "What do you mean?!"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?'"?!" I basically yelled back.

I sat up and began to pace around my room. My ebony locks fell in my face; I placed them behind my ear and looked down at my neon green converse sneakers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Those were just dreams, why are you freaking out about them, and why are saying they aren't 'coincidences'"!?"

I look up at him. "BECAUSE THEY CAME TRUE." I yelled back.

Butch's face suddenly relaxed as he looked at me. "What? What do you mean they came true?"

"Fuck." I sighed, rubbing my temples, "you ask a lot of questions, Butch!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. I made my way to my bed and sat down again.

"Sit." I patted the spot next to me, "I have a lot to tell you."

_Here's my first preview! _

_Please review your opinions! Sorry for any mistakes, and I'll probably have the second sneak peek up tomorrow. Bye! _


	2. Peek 2: Legends

_Ciao! Here's the second sneak peek I have for you._

_I __**really**__ love this idea and I'm probably going to update it anyways since I've got most of the first and second chapter done...Woops, too much info! :) But still, I'd like to see what you guys think about it._

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAMER: No. Just...no. _

_**Legends: **____Reds_

My hair stuck to the back of my sweaty neck as I leaned against the large dry rock, panting heavily.

"What the hell is going on?!" Brick demanded as he ran to my side. Beads of sweat were coming from his forehead since we all had to run so far from the site.

Before I could answer, there was some kind of low growling from the other side of the rock. I heard it with my super hearing, and I'm sure Brick would have heard it too if he wasn't breathing so heavily and staring at me so intensely.

"Shhh, it's coming." I shushed, yanking him down so he was crouching against the rock like I was.

He huffed, "what's coming?!" He violently whispered. Looks like this was the temper Boomer and Butch were talking about...

At that moment, the low growling that was heard from the other side of the dry rock moved closer until the source of the noise was right in front of us.

I threw myself against the rock and held my breath. I slightly turned my head to see Brick narrowing his eyes at the creature and his mouth slightly open.

I can't say that I blame him. I reacted the same way.

I noticed that he was starting to move towards the creature, so I reached out and pushed him against the rock.

He man a pretty loud "oof" sound from the sudden push. Which caused the monster to turn it's head towards us and growl again.

I shut my eyes tight, holding my breath again.

All that was heard was the whistling of the wind through the trees and the decreasing sound of snarling.

My heart rate went back to normal as I opened an eye and saw that the coast was clear. "Phew!" I let my body relax.

Brick was still looking towards the direction if the monster.

"Brick...?"

He slowly moved his head to face me. "What the FUCK was THAT thing?!" He again, violently whispered, pointing towards the direction it headed.

"Pssh, go ask your genius of a brother! The 'King of Legends'." I mocked.

Brick rolled his eyes, "Ugh, he's a fucking retard." He sighed, "Come on, the coast is clear, let's go catch up with the other guys and figure out what's going on. Just stay calm and subtle." He explained.

I nodded and slowly began to follow him. Until a scream sounded.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"HOLY TO THE SHIT!"

I facepalmed, "subtle huh?"

Brick rolled his eyes and shrugged before we ran off to find our siblings.

_I hope you liked it! _

_Like I said, I'm probably going to update this story anyways, but we'll see! Pleaseeeeee review!_


End file.
